Cat-Ra's Extracurriculars
by Star Saber21
Summary: Inspired by the story Cat-Ra by Monokub. Queen Angella decides to help Catra expand her horizons by having her try new things. A decision may cause more harm than good. Will the young She-Ra in training grow as a person? And will Bright Moon survive her new activities?


**Hi everybody. Before we begin, a little explanation. There is an amazing She-Ra and the Princesses of Power fanfic called Cat-Ra, written by Monokub who I'm proud to call a friend. This one shot is set in the AU of his story, I highly recommend checking out the story, not just so this will make more sense, but you'll love it.**

**Props to Peyton Helix who wrote Cat-Ra: Prank Buddies, an excellent one shot and I recommend checking that out as well.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own She-Ra and the Princesses of Power or any of its characters.**

**Cat-Ra's Extracurriculars**

Bright Moon, a beautiful kingdom that acted as the heart of the Rebellion which fought to free Etheria. But today there were no battles to wage against the Evil Horde and the kingdoms inhabitants were able to enjoy the peaceful day. The sun poked in through the windows of Catras room as the Magicat happily snoozed away while wrapped up in her cosy blankets, with no intention of moving anytime soon.

"Catra?"

At least that was a plan.

"Catra?" The Magicat tried to ignore the voice, but its each time it said her name she was brought further out of her sleep. She finally gave up with an annoyed groan and opened her eyes to see who was dumb enough to come into her room and disturb her sleep.

Only for her eyes to widen when she saw the Queen standing at her bedside. "Good morning Catra."

"Ah," she blinked, "good morning."

"I knocked but you didn't answer." Angella explained.

"I was asleep." Catra said.

"I can see that." The Queen stated. "Catra we need to talk."

Catras instantly sat up. "Oh no you found the box."

Angella raised an eyebrow, "what box?"

"Uh, nothing." Catras eyes darted back and forth. "Must've been a dream. So what brings you here so early?"

"Its noon." Angella pointed out but Catra just stared at her. "Moving on. I wanted to talk to you about your progress."

"Oh well, as Light Hope put it. Catra, your progress has increased by a margin greater than previously expected." She said while imitating Light Hopes voice. She noticed the Queen staring at her. "Trust me if you'd ever heard Light Hope talk you'd have laughed."

"Alright. That's good to hear, but I'm not talking about your She-Ra training." Catra raised an eyebrow as the Queen sat on the bed. "I know I haven't been very encouraging to you in the past, but I'm going to change that and help you when I can."

"Um, great." Catra had an exciting idea. "Does that mean your gonna bring me breakfast in bed?"

"No," the Queen said flatly. "I'm talking about helping you develop as a person."

Catra stared at her blankly. "I have no idea what that means."

"You see, I've been taking note of your schedule lately." The Queen began.

Catra raised an eyebrow. "I have a schedule?"

"No and I believe that's part of the problem. Your not very," Angella paused to think of the right word, "active."

"Not active!" Catra said indignantly. "Three days ago, who dived into the river and brought a boat full of people to safety?" She pointed at herself. "Me. You call that not active?"

"As I said, I am not talking about your actions as She-Ra." The Queen clarified. "When you are not training or on a mission you tend to just sleep, eat and lounge around the castle. Once I even saw you laying in the window, asleep."

"I was just resting my eyes!" Catra blushed.

The Queen decided to move on rather than argue with her. "The point is, I think it would be good for you to try some new activities to broaden your horizons."

"That sounds uh, great." The magicat smiled awkwardly. "But I wouldn't even know where to begin."

"Not to worry." Angella smiled before standing up and holding up a scroll. "I've made a list of things for you to try."

Catras eyes widened at how long the list was, it reminded her of the rules for Princess Prom. "That's a long list."

"Bright Moon does much more than just lead the Rebellion." Angella said.

"Before we get started." Catra looked up from the scroll. "Do I have a choice here?"

"No." Angella shook her head and smiled. "But don't worry Catra. I'm sure this will be quite the experience for you."

Catra groaned and flops back on the bed before pulling the covers up over her face.

* * *

"Bright Moon has an art class?"

The Queen and the She-Ra in training stood in a large room where many of Bright Moons residents worked drawing and painting on canvases, using tools carve stone and even sculpting with clay.

"Art is a great way to express yourself Catra." The Queen smiled.

"I prefer to express myself with this." Catra drew the sword of protection.

"Yes… but the point of today is to try something new." She placed a hand on the sword and gently pushed in down. "Ah here comes the teacher now."

A woman with long black hair approached them with a smile. "Your majesty, what a welcome surprise."

"Catra this is Mona, she is the teacher." Angella introduced her. "Mona this is Catra."

"Ah the young She-Ra you told me about." Mona looked her over. "She look doesn't so angry and violent."

Catra gave the Queen a look. "Ahem," the latter coughed into her fist. "Catra is trying new things and I thought your art class would be good for her."

"Oh the more the merrier." Mona smiled brightly. "Tell me, have you ever tried art before?"

"No." Catra said simply.

Mona grabbed her hand. "Well then lets paint something on the blank canvas of your story!" Catra gave the Queen a worried look as she was pulled away.

The magicat found herself standing before pile of clay. "What am I supposed to do?"

"You sculpt the clay with your hands. Don't worry it doesn't bite." Mona chuckled before looking away. "Except for that time those kids from Mystacore visited."

Catra decided not to ask and just picked up a handful of clay. "Um," she rolled it into a ball.

"That's a good start but don't over think it." Mona encouraged. "Just hold the clay in your hands and do what feels natural."

Catra looked at the ball of clay in her hand for a moment, then threw it across the room where it hit someone in the face and knocked them down.

Mona looked at Catra. "What? It felt natural."

Mona recommended sculpting stone next. Catra held a chisel against a large stone as she repeatedly struck it with a small hammer.

"This is taking forever." Catra moaned

"Art can't be rushed Catra." Mona placed a hand on her shoulder. "It must move at its own pace."

"Well this pace might as well be standing still." Catra remarked.

Mona turned the Magicat to face the stone. "Just try and picture the form trapped within the stone. The break it free of it prison so it can be seen by all."

Mona walked away to check on the other students and Catra watched her go. "Who talks like that?" She looked around and spotted a much larger chisel which gave her an idea. "Hey!" She got the attention of someone trying to paint and shoved the chisel into their hands. "Hold this for me would ya?" He looked confused but then noticed a glow out of the corner of his eye. His eyes then widened to see Catra had transformed her sword into a large war hammer. "Don't move." With that she raised the hammer and swung downwards.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHH!" He screamed before jumping out of the way. The hammer struck the stone with enough force to shatter it into pebbles and kick up a lot of dust.

Everyone started coughing, including Catra. When the dust cleared, she noticed Mona and the rest of the class staring at her. "Ah," she pointed at the man who was now on the floor. "He moved."

"MY ART!" One of the students screamed as his sculpture had been hit by dust and debris leaving it misshapen. "Its ruined! Its destroyed! Its…" he stopped and looked at the sculpture. "Its beautiful."

Catra raised an eyebrow and looked to Mona who just smiled. "Art is unpredictable." Catra just stared at her.

They moved on from sculpting to painting. Partly as it was an activity that was unlikely to cause injury to anyone.

Catra stood before a blank canvas, paintbrush in one hand and a palette in the other. She shrugged and started painting, soon Mona returned to check on her. "Hmm," she observed the canvas had been completely painted blue, "painting the sky, not a bad choice."

"Huh?" Catra blinked. "I just picked a random colour and kept moving the brush."

"Try adding some clouds." Mona advised before walking away.

Catra was about to paint clouds when Glimmer teleported next to her. "Catra?"

The magicat jumped in surprise causing her to throw her palette forward where it hit someone in the face. "Pinky! What are you doing here?"

"When My Mom said you were trying the art class." Glimmer chuckled. "I had to see it for myself."

Catra glares it her but then turns to see the person she'd hit with her palette, who now had paint all over his face making him look like a clown. "She did it!" Catra pointed at Glimmer, who nervously smiled at him before teleporting away.

After getting more paint, Catra had a look of complete focus as she painted on her canvas. She now wore a painters smock which had a couple of red paint stains on it. She was so focused that she didn't notice Bow, Glimmer and the Queen enter the room.

"See, I told you." Glimmer pointed to the magicat.

"Wow," Bow blinked in surprise. "I never thought Catra was the artist type."

"Isn't in wonderful!" Mona walked up to them.

"Catras doing well I take it?" Angella asked.

"Well it was a bit of a rough start." Mona admitted. "But Catra seems very driven with whatever shes painting."

"You think shes painting the Best Friend Squad?" Bow asked hopefully.

"I wouldn't bet on it." Glimmer told him.

"Done!" Catra announced with a smile. It was noticed the others. "Oh hey guys. Wanna see my painting?"

"Sure," Glimmer smiled as they walked over. "So what is-" only for her to freeze when she saw it.

"Whats the mattAH!" Bows eyes winded.

"What is- oh my word!" Angella covered her mouth.

Catra either didn't notice their reactions or just didn't recognise them. "So what do you think?"

"Its so," Glimmer tried to find the right word, "graphic."

"You really used a lot of red." Bow added

It took Angella a moment to speak. "What brought this on?"

"Not sure." Catra shrugged. "I just closed my eyes and, this came into my head."

"So much red." Bow sweated a little.

Mona stood next to the magicat. "Catra, you've truly embraced the art form. You let your imagination run free and brought it to life on the canvas."

"Thanks, I think." Catra smiled. "I'd better wash the paint off my hands." She walked towards the sink.

Glimmer looked at the painting again. "So, this is actually good art?" She asked Mona.

"Oh no this is the single most terrifying thing I've ever seen." Mona stated. "And as a child I was almost eaten by a giant insect in the Whispering Woods."

"Hey that's how me and Glimmer met Catra." Bow said. "Crazy times."

Mona took the Queens had. "Please take her away before I have nightmares." She never lost her smile which unnerved them a bit.

Catra was washing her hands when they came up behind her. "Time to go."

"What?" Catra asked.

"I'm happy you enjoyed the class now its time to try something else." Angella pushed her out of the room.

Once they were gone Mona who was still smiling, looked at the painting again before throwing a cloth over it. She turns around and shivered before walking away.

* * *

"You did… well, at the art class." Angella brought Catra out of the castle and to a field. "But I think this will be more your speed." She led Catra to a field where several people wearing read and blue sashes were playing game where they ran around using sticks to move around a glowing ball.

"Wow," Catra watched them playing.

Suddenly a large man with horns and a whistle around his neck came over. "Welcome your majesty."

"Catra this is Marco. He trains the players." Angella introduced him. "Marco this is Catra."

"Ah the mighty She-Ra herself." Marco smiled. "I've heard a lot about you. Apparently your quite a beast on the battlefield."

"You heard right." Catra smirked.

"So," Marco crossed his arms. "What brings you two all the way down here?"

"Well I thought Catra would like to try her hand at the game." Angella said.

"It actually does look cool." Catra watched the players go. "Okay, I'm in."

"Then I'll leave you to it." Angella smiled before flying away.

"Okay Marco." Catra placed her hands on her hips, "Whats the game?"

"First of all Catra, all players address me a Coach Polo." He said firmly. "Now allow me to introduce you, to Runeball."

"Heres how you play." The Coach began. "There are 8 players on each team, 5 strikers, 2 defenders and 1 protector. All but the protector have a rune stick that they use to move the ball around the field, trying to avoid the opposing teams strikers who will attempt to steal the ball. The goal is to shoot the ball at the opposing teams glowing rune floating at the other end of the field. The Strikers move about the field where as the defenders usually hang back to help the protector secure the rune. The protector has a shield that they use to block your shots. Now heres the trick, you get points no matter where you hit the rune. But the closer to the center of the rune the more points you get and if you manage to hit the center of the rune, you get maximum points!" He finished with excitement.

Catra took a moment to absorb the rules of the game and nodded. "Got it."

"Now, as for which part you should play. You strike me as, a striker." He chuckled.

Catra rolled her eyes at the pun. "Works for me."

"Glad to here it." Coach Polo shoved a rune stick into her hands.

"Wha-" Before she could speak, a red sash was put on her.

"Your on the red team." The coach shoved her onto the field.

Catra ran across the field as the players shoved and rammed into each other as they fought for control of the ball. Catra quickly let them know she was faster and took the ball. The opposing players tried to intercept her, but she dodged weaved and even jumped over them before hitting the ball towards the rune, hitting the edge of it.

"She shoots she scores, again." Catra smirked as her team cheered for her. The red team had been losing by seven points. But when the magicat joined them the tables turned greatly and now they were ahead by twenty eight points.

The players positioned themselves as the ball was dropped onto the center of the field. The red team took possession and quickly passed it to Catra who ran ahead. But a larger blue player saw an opportunity and shoulder tackled her to the ground causing her rune stick to break.

Coach Polo blew his whistle. "Broken stick!" Everyone stopped as the coach helped Catra up and brought her off the field. "Sorry about that. The game can get a little rough."

"Trust me," Catra dropped her broken stick. "I've had worse."

"You've got moves Catra but your holding back." He said. "In any game you've gotta give it everything you've got!"

"Really? Cause I'm usually told I need to, show restraint." Catra used air quotes for the last part.

"I don't know much about fighting a war, but I do know sport and theres no holding back in it." He said passionately. "Now I want you to get out there. No holding back and show me what you can really do!"

"What I can really do huh?" Catra thought for a moment and had an idea. "Just a second," she ran off the field.

"Hey coach are we still playing?" One player asked.

Coach Polo was about to answer when there was a shout. "FOR THE HONOR OF GRAYSKULL!" He turned to see Catra in her She-Ra form with her cape blowing behind her.

"Wow," the other players looked at Etherias Champion in awe.

"Wait, theres no wind." One player realised. "Hows her cape blowing like that?"

"Ok." The sword of protection transformed into a rune stick and Catra grinned. "Lets play."

The blue team all gulped, while Polo smiled. "I've got a good feeling about this."

Back in the castle, Queen Angella was sitting at a table with Netossa and Spinnerealla while enjoying afternoon tea.

"You're in a good mood your majesty." Spinnerealla observed.

The Queen sipped her tea. "I do feel rather proud. I've been helping Catra grow as a person."

Netossa and Spinnerealla stared at her in shock. "You what now?" The former asked.

"I know what you're thinking, but its actually gone quite well so far. This morning she attended Bright Moon s art class." Angella said.

"Catra?" Spinnerealla blinked. "Doing art?"

"How'd that end?" Netossa asked.

Angellas wings shivered at the memory of that painting but she composed herself. "She actually enjoyed it."

Netossa and Spinnerealla looked at each other before looking back at the queen. "Are we talking about the same Catra?"

"I know Catra is, rough around the edges." The Queen admitted. "But I really believe this going to be good for her."

Suddenly a something flew in through the window with enough force to crack the wall it hit and cause the three of them to fall out of their seats in shock.

"What was that?!" Netossa asked, wondering if they were under attack.

Spinnerealla looked and saw that the unknown projectile was infact, a glowing ball.

"Ah your majesty," she looked to the queen. "Where is Catra now?"

Angellas eyes widened.

They all got up and ran outside to the field and saw quite sight.

Catra charged across the field with a new ball, knocking aside player after player as she went. Soon the only opposing striker left was the one who tackled her before. Rather be scared, he charged at Catra hoping to steal the ball. But once he was close enough Catra knocked the ball to the side, then using his momentum and her sword turned rune stick, tossed the striker into the air behind her where he landed with a loud thump.

"Oh," Netossa winced. "That's gonna leave a mark."

Once the defenders were down all that was left was protector. He was sweating and his legs were shaking in fear when he saw Catra grinning, almost like she could smell his fear. Catra pulled back her rune stick and swung it, the ball flew through the air like cannonball. The protector screamed and held up his shield, the ball hit it so hard the defender was knocked off the ground and flew backwards, hitting the rune right in the center.

"OH YEAH! MAXIMUM POINTS!" Catra cheered as the defender fell to the ground.

"Now that's what I call a hustle!" Polo said as the queen, Netossa and Spinnerealla walked up beside him.

"She cheated!" One of the blue players complained.

"Oh really?" Catra raised an eyebrow and placed a hand on her hip. "Does Rune Ball have a rule against turning into a magical hero of legend?" No one answered. "Didn't think so."

"Marco, is everyone alright?" Angella asked.

"I never thought I'd say this but, shes got too much hustle." He replied. "Please get her out of here before she breaks all my players."

Catra was tossing the ball up and down when Netossa and Spinnerealla approached her.

"Hey Catra." Spinnerealla smiled.

"We were just about to get some lunch." Netossa said. "Why don't you join us?"

Catra was a little hungry. "Sure why not." She returned to normal. "So long coach, let me know next time theres a game. With that Angella, Catra, Netossa and Spinnerealla walked away from the playing field.

The Coach looked at the groaning players scattered around the field and blew his whistle. "Ok, get some water and walk it off!"

* * *

"I gotta say your majesty." Catra said as she and the queen walked down a hallway. "I thought this whole, broadening my horizons thing was gonna be a waste of time, but its actually bin kinda fun."

"Yes," Angella nodded. "Well I'm happy you've been enjoying yourself so far." Today had not gone as the Queen had hoped. The Art class was to show Catra a healthy way to express herself. But instead she injured someone with clay, messed up other peoples art while apparently also improving one sculpture, before finally creating a painting that would haunt their nightmares. The Rune Ball game was to teach her fair play and sportsmanship. Instead she used her powers to tare through the other team while gloating. It was time for a different approach. "But I was thinking this time you should try something a little more, outside your comfort zone."

"Ah, I'm from the horde remember?" Catra looked at her. "I grew up without a comfort zone. Honestly, I didn't have one until I came here to Bright Moon ."

"Catra," Angella placed a hand on the magicats shoulder and they stopped walking. "This your home now and you are part of our family. Never forget that."

Catra looked back at her with slight surprise in her eyes but she smiled. "Thanks." She then blushed a little and looked away. "I mean, there are worse places to be."

The Queen smiled at her reaction and gestured to the door. "We're here."

Catra raised an eyebrow, "where?"

"Your next activity." She opened the door to reveal a kitchen. "Cooking class."

"Huh?" Catras eyes widened.

"Queen Angella!" A blond woman in an apron smiled carrying a tray of cookies.

"Hello Martha." Angella smiled back. "Allow me to introduce Catra."

"Its pleasure to meet you Catra. Cookie?" Martha offered.

They smelled so good Catra almost started drooling the moment the smell reached her nose. "Sure," she took a cookie and bit into it. "Whoa!" Her eyes widened. "This tastes amazing!"

"Why thank you, they're fresh out of the oven." Martha smiled as Catra took another.

"Now then. I'm here because I was hoping Catra could take part in your next cooking class." Angella explained.

"Of course." Martha smiled. "I'm always happy to pass on my knowledge of cooking to others." She held up the tray, "cookie?"

Angella smiled but then saw that the tray was empty except for crumbs. Martha looked at the tray in surprise but then they both looked to see Catra stuffing her face with cookies and had crumbs all over her face. She stopped when see saw they were looking at her. She blinked and her mouth was full, she held out the last half a cookie that remained. "Thank you," Angella took it.

"I'd better get ready for the class." Mona said but then realised something. "You'll need an apron."

Catra tried to object, but with a mouth full of cookies all that came out was, "N' a'po'ns!"

Angella sighed before taking out a handkerchief and began wiping the crumbs off Catras face, much to the magicats embarrassment. "Hold still," she wiped the last of them away. "Now Catra I know this is going to be very different for you and you clearly have reservations. All I'm asking is that you keep an open mind and give it a chance." The Queen looked her in the eyes. "Can you do that?"

Catra looked away mumbling something, then swallowed the cookies. "I promise to try."

Angella smiled. "Thank you."

"Bad news, we're out of white aprons." Martha returned with something behind her back. "The good news, I found this one!" She pulled out a pink frilly apron.

Catras eyes widened. "I am not wearing-"

"Ahem." The Queen cut her off. "Open mind, remember?"

"That was before that-" before the magicat could object further Martha moved in with great speed and tied the apron on her.

"Perfect fit! Now lets get started!" She grabbed Catras hand and pulled her away.

Catra looked to the Queen. "Do NOT tell Bow and Glimmer about this!"

Soon the room was full of several people who came to attend the class, with each of them standing at a table with a small stove.

"Welcome class to todays cooking class." Martha smiled to the men and women in the class. "I'm so happy to see so many eager faces."

Catra looked around the room. On the hand, all these people were seeing her in a frilly pink apron. On the one hand with such a crowd and with Martha speaking in front of the room, the focus wasn't on her. "Just gotta not draw attention to myself."

"Todays class is special," Martha went on. "because we have a very special guest."

"Oh no." Catras eyes winded. "Please don't-"

"Everyone say hello to Catra." Martha gestured to the magicat and all eyes turned to her. "Also known as She-Ra, Princess of Power and Hero of the Rebellion!"

The class gave applause for Catra who would normally enjoy it, but only blush in embarrassment and give a small wave.

"Lets get started. You'll find your ingredients and cooking tools in front of you." Martha instructed. "First thing to do is open your bag of flour and measure the right amount."

Catra picked up the small bag of flour but was having some trouble opening the bag. "Come on." She pulled too hard and the bag tore open covered herself in flour. "Hack! Oh come on!"

"Don't worry Catra," Martha said to the coughing magicat. "Your not the first person to accidentally cover yourself in flour and you wont be-" she stopped when she heard a another bag burst. They both turned around to see the man behind them who was covered in flour, "the last."

"Smoothies are delicious and healthy way to get you daily does of vitamins." Martha placed several pieces of fruit on the table infront of Catra. "The first step is to chop them into smaller pieces."

"Okay," the magicat shrugged before drawing the Sword of Protection.

Martha's eyes widened. "Ah Catra I think that sword is a little big chopping fruit." Catra looked at her with a raised eyebrow as the sword transformed into a small knife. "Oh," Martha blinked. "Never mind."

Catra began quickly cutting the fruit into small pieces with impressive speed. "I've always been good with cutting things." She smiled before dropping the pieces into the blender.

"Now don't forget to put-" Martha was cut off when the magicat turned on the blender, causing the contents to spill out everywhere. Martha shut it off and wiped her face with a napkin, "the lid back on."

The Magicat scooped a bit of the blended fruit off her cheek and tasted it. "Hmm, not bad."

Catra held a frying pan over a stove as she cooked some meat. It was easy but she was getting annoyed at how long it was taking so she turned up the heat. She smelled something good and looked back to see the person behind her, their food was cooking just right. Then she smelled something burning and looked to see her pan was on fire. "On no!" Catra held it far away as everyone else saw it and started to panic. "Its okay! I've got this!" She grabbed a glass of water.

Martha's eyes widened. "Catra wait!"

Catra pours the water onto the pan to extinguish the fire. But thanks to the oil it just made the fire stronger. "WHOA!"

Martha covered the pan with a metal lid and the fire died out. "Never put water on an oil fire. You need to cut off the oxygen and suffocate it." She lifted the lid to reveal its contents burned to a crisp. "That's you use a low heat."

Catra turned to person behind her and held up her burned dish. "Wanna trade?"

Martha and Catra stood before an oven. "Just another couple of minutes." The former said. "So Catra, how did you like cooking class?"

"Aside from the exploding flour, the erupting blender and stir fry inferno?" Catra crossed her arms. "Great."

"Don't be discouraged Catra. I burned quire a few dishes while I still learning." Martha assured her.

Catra sighed, "I guess it wasn't all bad. The look on everyones faces when they tried the soup was hilarious."

"Well Catra, that's because you used tablespoons of salt instead of teaspoons." Martha explained.

"Wait," Catra raises an eyebrow. "Theres more than one kind of spoon?"

Martha was about to reply when there was a ding. "Oh there ready!"

"Well, at least Pinky and Bowey never saw me in this." Catra said looking down at her apron.

It was at that moment Glimmer and Bow teleported into the room. "Hey Catra we- oh my gosh what are you wearing!?"

Catra almost screamed as she blushed and grabbed a tray to try and cover herself. "What you two doing here?"

"Don't be, tch, embarrassed Catra." Bow struggled to contain his laughter.

"Pffft, yea, pink really suits you! Hahahahahaha!" Glimmer and Bow burst out laughing.

Catra just blushed harder. "How'd you two even know I was here?"

Suddenly the door opened and the queen rushed in. "Catra have you finished-" she spotted Bow and Glimmer, "oh."

Catra glared at the queen. "You told!"

"It was a slip of the tongue." Angella said quickly.

_Flashback_

_Angella was sitting on her throne reading a book with great interest. Bow and Glimmer approached her._

_"Hey mom, have you seen Catra?"" Glimmer asked._

_"We heard she was at the rune ball field but when we got there all we found were some injured players." Bow said._

_"Which means Catra 'was' there." Glimmer added._

_"Any idea where she might be now?" Bow asked._

_Angella was so engrossed in her book she wasn't really paying attention and answered them. "Shes attending Bright Moons cooking class."_

_"Catra, cooking?" Bow said in disbelief._

_"We gotta see this." Glimmer teleported them out of the room._

_Angella turned the page and gasped. "It was the butler all along!" Then she realised what she just did and looked to where Bow and Glimmer had just been standing. "Oh no."_

Present time

"My mistake." Angella smiled awkwardly at Catra whose eye twitched.

"Welcome everyone!" Martha walked over with a tray in her hands, "You're just in time to try the muffins Catra baked."

Glimmer and Bows eyes widened. "Um."

Catra then had an idea and a devious smile formed on her face. "That's a great idea."

"Well-" Glimmer tried but Catra cut her off.

"I mean I put a LOT of work into these muffins." Catra walked behind the two then came between them, "and who better to try them then my FREINDS?" She put an arm around their shoulders. "After all, friends are always there for each other, isn't that what you guys are always saying?"

"We, do say that." Bow admitted.

"Great!" Catra pulls them closer, "dig in."

"Don't worry you two, I'm sure the muffins are quite good." Angella said.

"Glad you think so," Catra turned to her, "cause you get one two."

The queens eyes widened, "what?"

Catra stepped towards the Queen. "I couldn't leave you out your majesty. After all, this was all your idea."

"Oh, well thank you but-" she was cut off when Catra grabbed her wrist.

Catra looks her right in the eye with a sinister grin that would send shivers down Hordaks spine. "I insist."

It was clear none of them getting out of this.

Angella, Glimmer and Bow each grabbed a muffin and shared a nervous look before taking a bite. As they chewed, they each had their own reactions. Bow began to tear up. Glimmer looked like she was gonna throw up. The Queens faced looked uncomfortable, but her wings seemed to seize up then drooped and touched the floor. After a full minute of chewing they all forced themselves to swallow, then they all shivered.

"So?" Catra grinned. "What do you think?"

"Such a," Angella choked out, "unique flavour."

"Consistency was very, chewy." Bow wiped his teary eyes.

"Great job Catra." Glimmer smiled, "one second." With that she teleported out of the room and into another. "BLEH!" She stuck her tongue out before grabbing a bottle of water and gargled it before spitting it out to try and get rid of the taste. A couple more tries and she teleported back to the kitchen to see Martha trying a muffin herself.

She had the same expression they did before managing to swallow it. "Well Catra, I'd say your off to a good start."

This gave an Glimmer an idea. "You know what? Why should we get them all? After all," she handed Catra one of the muffins, "the baker deserves to try her own work."

Catra shrugged. "Can't argue with that," she took a bite. They watched waiting for her reaction as she had a taste of her own medicine. But she just chewed with a thoughtful expression. "Hmm," she swallowed, "These taste lousy." Then she took another bite. "Yeah, lousy."

The Queen, the Princess and the Archer stared at the Magicat in shock as she continued to eat the muffin.

"How are you able to keep eating it?" Glimmer asked.

"I grew up in the Horde remember?" Catra said as she finished the muffin. "We had rations bars that had about as much flavor as wood shavings. I got used to it."

Suddenly Catra was pulled into a hug by Martha. "Oh you poor thing! Having to grow up with such terrible food. No wonder you're so angry all the time."

"I mean, it couldn't have helped." Glimmer shrugged.

"Hey!" Catra snapped, but Bow suddenly joined the hug. "Bowey?"

"Its okay Catra, your friends are here for you." Bow said.

Angella and Glimmer chuckled at the annoyed expression on Catras face.

The Queen took in the events of the day. Her plan to help Catra broaden her horizons had, mixed results. While she had caused some messes, property damage and a few minor injuries, at least she hoped they were minor. But Catra had given it an honest try and enjoyed herself, which was all she could really ask of her.

All in all, the Queen would call today a success.

* * *

Pained groans echoed through the castle of Bright Moon. These originated from the castles infirmary, where sick and wounded received the care they needed. So much pain could be heard within the sounds, one could only wonder what terrible fate had befell those who lay there.

"Okay! Okay! I'm here already!" Catra snapped as she walked into the room carrying a tray of medicine.

"Oh I sorry." Glimmer said sarcastically from her bed. "Are our cries of pain unpleasant for you?"

"A little." Catra admitted.

"I'm not gonna make it!" Bow cried out from his bed to the right of Glimmers, he was sweating and clutching his stomach. "Its not like all those times we faced the Horde. This is it, I can feel it." He turned his head to look at them. "I want you guys to know you're my best friends and I love you."

"Your not dying you just have food poisoning!" Catra snapped.

"From the muffins you made." Glimmer glared at her.

"Come on they weren't that bad." Catra put the tray down.

"Catra." The magicat turned to look at Queen Angella who was sitting up in the bed across from her daughter. "I am an angelic being. Do have any idea how bad something would have to be to cause m-ugh!" she clenched her stomach as it made an unpleasant noise.

"Come on, no one forced you to eat them." Catra said.

"You did!" Glimmer pointed at her. "You forced us!"

"You used our friendship against us." Bow sat up. "But we forgive you cause that's what friends do. I don't want any hard feeling in my last hours to-" he was cut off as Catra shoved a spoon full of medicine into his mouth.

Suddenly the doctor walked into the infirmary. "So how are our patients today?"

"Lousy Dr Cadiost." Glimmer replied.

"I don't know how much time I have left." Bow gulped.

"Can you please tell Bowie hes not dying?" Catra face palmed.

"I have," Dr Cadiost looked at a chart, "repeatedly. He doesn't seem to grasp it."

"You know Catra, a little sympathy wouldn't go the wrong way here." Glimmer said.

"Oh boohoo." Catra rolled her eyes. "You have a tummy ache."

"You should count yourself lucky." Dr turned to Catra. "Normally people who poison royalty aren't treated so nicely."

"It was an accident!" Catra protested. "Besides this wasn't my fault. Martha was the teacher she should have done something."

"Excuse me." Martha said from the bed to Angellas left. "Being a teacher also means allowing students to make mistakes, that's how they learn. Beside, I never would have imagined you could create something so-" she covered her mouth as she felt nauseous, but thankfully it passed. "What I really don't understand is how your still standing?"

"Yeah." Bow raised an eyebrow. "We one took a bite. You ate a whole muffin."

"Like I said, I grew up eating Horde food." Catra shrugged before smirking. "That and the fact I'm tougher than the rest of you."

"How fortunate for us." The Queen spoke up. "Because you will be taking care of the four of us until we recover."

Catras smirk disappeared. "What? I'm She-Ra, Hero of Etheria not someone who, looks after sick people."

"You're thinking of a nurse." Dr Cadiost said without looking up from his clipboard.

"Yeah that." Catra nodded. "I am not-"

"Catra." Angella said firmly. "What was a an accident, but you were still responsible. So having you assist with our recovery seem only fair." The Queens tone made it clear this wasn't up for debate.

"Works for me." Dr Cadiost said.

"Come on Catra, we'd do the same for you." Glimmer said.

Catra sighed before looking back at her. "You really would, wouldn't you?"

"Of course." Bow smiled. "Its what friends do."

Catra couldn't help but smile a little herself.

"Speaking of which, I'm feeling a little hot," Glimmer placed the back of her hand against her forehead, "could you get me a wet cloth?"

Catra narrowed her eyes at her, but grabbed a cloth and ran in under the sink. Glimmer shut her eyes and smirked, until the wet cloth landed on her face. "CATRA!" She pulled the cloth off and sat up. "You're supposed to fold it up and gently place it on my forehead, not throw in on my face."

"There something wrong with arms Pinky?" Catra put her hands on her hips.

"Your nursing skills need a lot of work." Dr Cadiost remarked earning a glare from the magicat.

"Catra, can I have another pillow?" Bow asked.

Catra looked at him. "Whats wrong with the pillow you have?"

"Nothing, but I would be lot comfier with another one." He smiled with big hopeful eyes.

Catra sighed before grabbing a spare pillow and went to Bows bedside. Glimmer saw Catras back was turned to her then she looked at the wet cloth in her hand. She smiled deviously and rolled it up.

"There." Catra put the second pillow behind bows head. "Happy now?"

"Much better." Bow smiled. "Thanks."

Catra rolled her eyes. "Yeah well, don't get use-"

***SNAP!***

"AAAHHHH!" Catra suddenly leapt forward, over Bows bed and landed on the other side of it with her hands on her rear. She turned with wide eyes to see Glimmer covering her mouth to try and suppress her laughter.

"PINKY!" Catra grabbed Bows pillow and threw it at the princess.

"My Pillow!" The archer cried out.

With that the infirmary was filled with a different kind of noise.

"Ah children?" Martha tried to get their attention. "They say peace and quiet help to speed up recovery."

Pillow flew through the air and hit the wall beside the Queen who didn't react except for a sigh. "Then we are in for very long road to recovery."

* * *

The War Room, the place where the Rebellion held its import meeting to discuss the war against the Horde and to come up with strategies and battle plans. One such meeting was taking place at this very moment.

"Our scouts have discovered the Horde setting up a base here in the mountains." Bow pointed to the area on the map. "In addition to the many soldiers, they also spotted the familiar faces of Adora, Scorpia, Entrapta."

"That's a lot of Horde." Glimmer observed. "Ideas?"

"We could cause rockslide to bury them?" Catra turned her sword into a giant war hammer.

"Catra, that's not how the rebellion operates." The Queen told her.

"Even if was, which it isn't." Bow said firmly. "They strategically set up the post so they're less vulnerable to rockslides."

"That's Adora for you," Catra sighed as her sword returned to normal, "always strategic"

"But her set up has a flaw." Bow highlighted several points on the map of the base. "Some well placed explosive on their weapons crates, fuel, structures and vehicles. We could completely destroy the base."

"Explosives huh?" Catra smiled. "I can live with that."

"I could teleport in and place the bombs." Glimmer suggested.

"Even with your teleporting we'd still need a distraction." Bow pointed out. "Maybe Swift Wind could give support from the air."

"Uh…" Catra and Glimmer shared a look.

"Whats wrong?" Angella asked.

"Swift Winds," Glimmer looked away, "Indisposed."

_Flashback_

_"Oooooh!" The pained groans echoed from the Bright Moon stables. Inside Swift Wind, the steed of the Mighty She-Ra, lay on the ground moaning in pain._

_"Swifty?" The winged horse rose his head to see Catra enter the stables. _

_"Catra! You sensed my pain through our shared bond." He reached out with one of his wings. "I don't know how much time I have left, but it means so much to me that you've come to be by my side."_

_"Quit being so dramatic." Catra said bluntly while pushing his wing away. "You're not dying, you have a stomach ache."_

_Glimmer walked over carrying an empty barrel. "Probably from all the barrels of apples you ate." She pointed to over two dozen empty barrels in the corner._

_"Huh," Swift Wind blinked, "guess there is such a thing as too many apples."_

_"I'll go get one of the grooms." With that Glimmer teleported out of the stables, much to the shock of Swift Wind._

_"I'm worse than I thought!" He gasped. "I just saw Glimmer disappear in puff of sparkles!"_

_"She teleported." Catra face palmed. "She literally does that everyday."_

_"Oh yeah." The magic steed recalled. "Its coming back to me now."_

_Catra rolled her eyes but grabbed a brush before kneeling down and began stroking Swift Winds mane. "Your gonna be fine. When I first saw the food Bright Moon serves, I over did it on more than one occasion. Its hurts but you'll get better, you just gotta rest."_

_"Thanks Catra," Swift Wind smiled. "Oh, a little higher." Catra complied and the winged horse let out neigh of content._

_Catra couldn't help but smile herself. Though she wouldn't admit, part of her did enjoy the small act. "Yeah well, just try and control yourself from now on. Anyway I gotta get to the War Room to talk about my next mission."_

_"Fear not." Swift Wind got to his feet and returned to his normal energy. "As your noble steed, I am ever vigilant! Ready for action at a moments-" he suddenly froze as his stomach emitted an uneasy noise. "Uh oh." He quickly moved to the corner of the stable._

_"BBBLLLAAARRRRGGGGHHHHHH!"_

_Catra stepped back in disgust as her noble steed barfed out all the apples he consumed._

_It was then Glimmer reappeared. "Okay someones coming to-"_

_"We gotta go!" Catra grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the stables._

Present Time

"I feel sorry for the guy who has to clean that up." Catra said.

"Okay," Bow blinked. "So Swift Wind is out."

"My rockslide ideas still on the table." Catra reminded them.

Glimmer thought for a moment then her eyes widened. "Forget the rockslide," she looked at the Magicat. "We're gonna use the deadliest weapon at our disposal."

Bows eyes widened. "Glimmer, you don't mean?"

"Yes," Glimmer narrows her eyes. "This is gonna be an attack the Horde will never forget. No matter how much they wish the could."

Later that day Catra, Bow and Glimmer were in the mountains spying on the Horde base.

"Okay, still no drones just people." Bow said as they huddled up. "Everyone remember your parts." Catra and Glimmer nodded. "Then lets move."

The Horde soldiers went about their duties. Things had gotten much better for them since Adora became second in command. They weren't in constant fear like they were under Shadow Weaver and if things went wrong, Adora was actually understanding. Course while they could relax a little, that didn't mean they could slack off. But they were so busy, none of them noticed small black boxes being set near them.

Force Captain Scorpia happily hummed to herself as she did a patrol of the base. "Sunshine, clean air, good friends and a newly built base, what a great day." She said to herself as she walked past a tent.

"Psst!"

"Huh?" She blinked and turned to where it came from, the tent beside her. "Hello?" Scorpia poked her head into the tent but there was no one there, just a piece of paper on the ground. She walked in and saw 'Scorpia' written on it. "Oh that's me." She picked it up and began reading, "Attention fellow Horde members. Everyones worked so hard to get this new outpost up and running so to celebrate, I made muffins for everybody! You'll find them in the black boxes around the base. Don't worry, theres enough for everyone. Enjoy!"

"Thanks."

"Your welcome." Scorpia smiled, but then her eyes widened in realisation. "Wait, I never baked any muffins, and who said that?" She looked up to see Bow on the ceiling in time to see him shoot an arrow at her. It opened up and hit her with green goop that pinned her to the ground and covered her mouth.

Bow dropped down as Glimmer teleported in. "You got it?" Bow nodded and she teleported them both out while Scorpia struggled to get free.

In the main tent, one solider stood before monitors managing the intercom and security. He felt a tap on his shoulder and he turned to see Catras fist punch him in the face and knock him out. She checked the monitors as Glimmer and Bow teleported in. "Hey Catra, any trouble?"

"Nope," she gestured to the unconscious solider. "You got it?"

Bow held up his tape recorder. "Oh yeah."

He activated the intercom and played the recording over the speakers around the base. The soldiers found all the boxes and opened them to see muffins with pink frosting.

"Muffins!" Kyle cheered sparkles in his eyes.

"Oh they're covered with a glaze of colourful, solidified, liquid sugar." Entrapta observed.

Lonnie took Kyles muffin. "Great, I'm starving." Kyle was about to protest but Rogelio gave him another.

"That's Scorpia for you." Adora smiled, "always thinking of others. Enjoy them everyone." She called out. "You've earned it."

Catra, Bow and Glimmer watched the monitors as all around the base, the enemy soldiers took a bite of a muffin.

"They look like they're, actually enjoying them?" Glimmer said in surprise.

"Martha helped me make them taste better." Catra explained. "Course these muffins are gonna kick in a lot faster."

This made Bows eyes widen. "Catra, are you saying these muffins are, even worse than the ones we tried?"

"They had to be. They all grew up eating Horde food two remember?" Catra pointed out. "Besides, the ones you ate were bad by accident. This time," she smirked fiendishly, "I got to make them as bad as I wanted."

Glimmer and Bow both gulped a little.

"Time for the fun part." Catra drew her sword. "FOR THE HONOR OF GRAYSKULL!" Light powerful light shined from within the tent.

"It Hurts!" Kyle was laying on the ground.

Entrapta sat on a crate and her hair had drooped down seemingly lifeless. "I'm beginning to suspect that those baked goods we consumed were contaminated." Her cheeks puffed up, her hair reached out grabbing a bucket which she then threw up in.

It wasn't just them. All over the base, Horde soldiers were feeling the effects of the muffins. They were experiencing intense stomach pain, dizziness, nausea and many were even throwing up.

"GUYS!" Scorpia ran out over while pulling green goop off her pincer.

Adora was looking a little green and holding her stomach. "Scorpia, what did you put in those muffins?"

"I didn't bake those." Scorpia said. "I don't even bake muffins, I bake cupcakes. Theres a difference."

"If you didn't make them then who did?" Suddenly guard was thrown to the ground in front of them, Adora looked up to see She-Ra atop a look out tower.

"Hey Adora."

"Catra? What are yo-" Adora clenched her stomach.

"Aw whats wrong?" Catra asked. "You didn't like the muffins I made you?"

Lonnie looked up from her bucket. "You made those?" Rogelio grabbed her bucket and threw up in it.

Glimmer and Bow joined Catra atop the tower. "Word of advice," Bow held up the detonator. "You might wanna run." He pressed it and all the explosives they had planted went off. The vehicles, the weapons even the watch towers went down. The soldiers were all in too much pain to do anything but awkwardly run from the fires.

Glimmer teleported herself and Bow off the tower and began firing arrows and magic at any soldiers who tried to fight back and forced them to retreat with the others. Catra jumped down from the tower and once she landed she swung her sword, cutting through the base of the tower. She then punched it, making it fall away from her and towards her former allies.

Though in pain, Adora, Entrapta, Lonnie, Rogelio and Kyle managed to get out of the way and avoid being crushed by the falling tower.

"You wont get away with this!" Adora gathered shadows in her hands. "I won't le- ARGH!" The shadows disappeared and she almost collapsed but Scorpia picked her up.

"We've gotta go." Scorpia said.

The idea of running away from Catra and her friends made Adora feel sick, well sicker than she already was. But she knew Scorpia was right, they were in no shape to try and fight back. "RETREAT!" She shouted. "EVERYBODY RETREAT!"

They all started running away as Catra, Glimmer and Bow continued to destroy what remained of the base. Once the soldiers were far enough away they stopped to catch their breath and turned to see the burning remains of the base.

"If anyone asks, just say the rebellion blew up the base." Instructed Adora who was still being carried by Scorpia. "Leave out the part about the poisoned cupcakes."

"I don't think they were poisoned as much as they were poorly baked." Scorpia pointed out.

"Lets just head back to the Fright Zone. We've got a long track ahead." Adora sighed as she got out of Scorpias arms, but found she was stuck. "What?" The green goop that was still on her pincer had stuck to her chest and hands.

"Fascinating." Entrapta came in close and examined the goop. "Bows improved his goop arrow formula." She then realised her hair had gotten stuck in the goop as well. "Uh oh."

If she could, Adora would have face palmed.

Back on the cliff where they had first spied on the base, Catra Bow and Glimmer watched the Horde leave through binoculars.

"We did it!" Glimmer cheered.

"Another victory for the rebellion!" Bow joined in.

"Lets celebrate." Catra returned to normal and grabbed something from behind a large rock. "Those muffins aren't the only thing I brought from the kitchen." She revealed a small basket of cookies. "Who wants some?"

Bow and Glimmer became excited at the sight of the treats. But then the memories of the muffins made them freeze. They shared a look and knew they were thinking the same thing.

"You know what?" Glimmer broke the silence. "You take them."

"Yeah!" Bow nodded. "I mean, you made the muffins that made this mission a success. You deserve them."

Catra raised an eyebrow. "Really?

They both smiled. "Absolutely!"

"Okay, thanks guys." Catra smiled.

"Don't mention it." Bow said as he and Glimmer turned around and started walking, they both let out sighs of relief at avoiding a return to the infirmary.

Catra watched them go and her smile, turned into a smirk.

_Flashback_

_Catra was in the kitchen with Martha, loading up the latest batch of muffins._

_"Alright, thanks to my culinary tinkering the Horde should be able to eat the muffins before they suffer any," Martha shivered remember her own experience, "unpleasantness."_

_"Great." Catra placed the last muffin in the box before shutting it. "Thanks for your… culinary tinkering."_

_"Good luck on your mission Catra, take these cookies." She handed her a basket full of cookies. "You and your friends can celebrate with them afterwards."_

_Catra took the basket. "Good idea, thanks."_

Present time

Catra took a bite. "If you guys insist." They were even better than the first cookies Martha made.

* * *

"The mission was a complete success." Glimmer happily informed her mother as they spoke in one of the castles halls.

"We should send some troops to make sure the Horde won't be able to set up another base in the mountains." Bow

"I'll have that done immediately." The Queen nodded before smiling. "I'm very proud of all of you."

**"BURP!"**

They all turned to Catra who was finishing a loud belch. She then noticed them looking at her. "What?"

The Queen sighed. "Could you two excuse us for a moment. Catra and I need to talk."

Glimmer and Bow looked at each other before walking away, leaving the Queen and Magicat alone in the hallway.

"Oh come on." Catra held her arms out. "Am I really in trouble over a burp?"

"You're not in trouble Catra." Angella clarified. "But in future you should always cover your mouth when burping, or at the very least say excuse me."

Catra raised an eyebrow, "why?"

"Its manners." Angella said plainly. "But that's not what I wanted to talk about."

"Is this about more activities?" Catra asked.

"No," she shook her head. "I think it would be best to give them a few days to, recover. Catra, when I made that list of activities my intention was to help you become more sociable and improve your people skills."

"Whats wrong with my people skills?" Catra asked. Only for the Queen to give her a look. "Yeah," She scratched the back of head and looked away, "point taken."

"I just wanted to help you become more social." Angella sighed. "But maybe this was all too much at once. After all the only teenagers I know well are Bow and Glimmer, to which you-" she paused as Catra picked her teeth with one of her claws, "are very different."

"Heh, understatement." Catra chuckled as she removed the crumb from her teeth and flicked it away.

"You're always going to be a bit rough around the edges Catra, and maybe that's a good thing." Angella said before placing a hand on her shoulder. "But I hope that in the future you won't be afraid to socialize a bit with people."

"I'm not afraid of anything." Catra crossed her arms. "And I can socialize whenever I want. I just..," she paused and looked away.

"The first step is always that hardest, putting yourself out there." The Queen removed her hand. "But once you take that step, I'll think you'll find it can yield great rewards."

Catra looked at the Queen as her words sunk in. "Thanks, I… will keep that in mind."

Angella nodded. "That's good to hear. By the way, Martha mentioned she also made cookies for the three of you to have after the mission."

"Oh yeah," Catra smiled. "You should have seen their faces when I showed them the basket."

The Queen smiled. "I'd glad you were all able to enjoy them together."

Catras smile became a smirk. "They were delicious."

* * *

The dining hall, a place to enjoy a meal in good company. At this very moment Angella, Glimmer, Bow, Netossa and Spinnerealla sat at the table enjoying afternoon tea.

"Sugar?" The Queen offered.

"Please," Glimmer accepted.

"You know we should really do this more often." Spinnerealla said.

"I like the sound of that." Netossa smiled. "Pass the honey?"

"Hey."

They all turned their heads to the doorway and to see a familiar face.

"Oh hey Catra." Bow smiled. "Hows it going?"

"I was bored." Catra shrugged. "Figured I see what you guys were up to."

"Well everything was quite so we thought it was a good time for afternoon tea." Glimmer said.

"The chiefs really outdid themselves today." Spinnerealla smiled.

Catra looked at the table. "Tea huh?"

The Queen saw how the look in the magicats eyes and how her stance displayed how unsure she was feeling. "Catra," she got her attention. "Would you like to join us for tea?"

"Oh, uh." Catra scratched the back of her head. "Teas not really my thing, but…"

"We have cookies." Angella gestured to the plate.

"But hey, its not like I got anything better do." Catra quickly grabbed a chair and sat down between Glimmer and Bow as the former poured her a cup of tea. Catra sipped the tea. "Huh, not bad."

Glimmer smiled. "I know right?"

"You should try it with honey." Bow suggested.

Catra shrugged. "why not?" She held up her cup and the archer poured a little honey into it.

The Queen smiled at this as she sipped her tea. Though it seemed like a small thing, she knew this was a big step for Catra. To seek out others and join in their activities. She was really trying and she was making progress.

**"BURP!"**

Everyone at the table looked to Catra who had a half eaten cookie in her hand.

"Ah," she blinked, "excuse me."

Angella smiled, "progress."

It was at that moment something occurred to Glimmer. "Hey Catra, what ever happened to your painting?"

"Yeah, the one with all the red." Bow added. "So much red."

Catra shrugged. "I sold it."

"Sold it!?" The archer and the princess said together. Partly in relief that they wouldn't see the painting every time they were in Catras room, and partly in shock that someone would actually buy it.

The Queen almost spit out her tea. "To who?"

* * *

The Kingdom of Salineas, a beautiful place that ruled over the oceans of Ehteria. Protected by the Sea Gate, magical barrier that once failing was now strong as ever thanks to Catra, which led to Princess Mermista joining the Princess Alliance.

"My dearest Mermista, your beloved Sea Hawk has returned!" The sea captain announced his presence as he entered the throne room.

Mermista sat on her throne looking bored, which was normal for her. "How did you get in here?"

"Not even the fiercest waves or the largest sea beasts could keep me from your beauty." Sea Hawk said dramatically.

"Seriously," Mermistas expression didn't change. "How do you keep getting in?"

Sea Hawks confident demeanour wasn't phased. "I've come bearing a gift." He holds up a wrapped up present. "Art from Bright Moon its self, painted by quite the up and coming artist."

"You got me a painting?" The princess expression actually changed to one of surprise, but then suspicion. "It's not a painting of you is it?"

"Why settle for a portrait when you can have the real thing?" He winked at her, but she just stared back at him. "… anyway, when I bought it Catra assured me it was one of a kind." The sea captain handed it to her.

"Wait, Catra sold you this?" Mermista pointed at the concealed painting.

"Oh I was a bit suspicious myself." Sea Hawk admitted. "But then the art teacher, a charming woman by the name of Mona, assured me of its merit. Her exact words were, I've never seen anything like it."

Mermista looked at her gift for a moment and then tore the wrapping off. Once the painting was revealed the guard who stood next to the throne also saw it. His eyes nearly popped out and mouth hung open, he was frozen like that for a few seconds before and fainting and falling to the floor.

Mermista didn't react to her no longer conscious guard and stared at the painting in silence for a moment, and then she smiled. "I like it."

**So ends my one shot. Like I said I don't own any of the characters, but I did create the four Oc's. You've likely figured it out but just to clarify: Mona the art teachers name came from the Mona Lisa, The coaches name was from the game Marco Polo, the lady teaching the cooking class was based on Martha Stewart and Dr Cardists name came from Cardiologists Rune Ball is also a creation of mine, but if anyone would like to use it just message me and ask.**


End file.
